


American Boy

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Pen Pals, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Because the Surgeon of Death was a dark, stoic man, a man who scare others away with his scowl and menacing tattoos, he did not show any moment of hesitance. Which is why Trafalgar D. Water Law most certainly did not flinch at the mention of the two hot heads, Ace and Sabo.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song!  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/22UDw8rSfLbUsaAGTXQ4Z8

Law, as per principal, did _not_ get nervous. He was a surgeon, a cardiologist to be exact, lives _depended_ on him not being nervous. 

So he was most definitely _not_ drumming his fingers nervously along the Fuckoffe mug that Bepo got him for Christmas last year. He was not currently pacing around his kitchen like a madman, sending ineffective glares to both Peng and Shachi who were snickering like idiot teenagers. 

"Hate that that I even _consider_ you to be friends." He grumbled, pulling his phone out for the umpteenth time, knowing that it was still too early to head out to the airport but needing his mind to be occupied somehow. "Why the hell did I even tell you that this was happening?"

Peng wriggled his eyebrows, causing Law to lose a few brain cells at the sight, and possibly consider an emergency surgery on the idiots face so that he could never be capable of making such an expression again. "It's cause you _loOoOoOoOve_ us!" The man touched the brim of his hat, flicking it up charmingly, a wide smile on his face. "And you need the moral support. Besides, didn't you say you spoke with his brothers? They sounded like a handful."

Because the Surgeon of Death was a dark, stoic man, a man who scare others away with his scowl and menacing tattoos, he did not show any moment of hesitance. Which is why Trafalgar D. Water Law most certainly did _not_ flinch at the mention of the two hot heads, Ace and Sabo.

They were scarily protective of the youngest, the youngest of which Law happened to be meeting. Monkey D. Luffy, who Law was starting to think was an unfortunate person to end up with as a pen pal. 

It was like a bad joke, fucking hell it _was_ a bad joke. A thrown out suggestion by Bepo that he should try to make friends in other places, since his face made everyone in the city terrified of him. There was laughs all around when Peng said he should try using some fancy fucking app to find a friend, and then a pen pal. 

And _shit._

It actually worked.

Quickly, Law was taken aback by the whirlwind that was Monkey D. Luffy. 

So of course he wasn't nervous at all about the fact that they were finally going to meet, after two years of conversing back and forth. 

Not nervous at all.


End file.
